


[Podfic] Trainwreck

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, And John loves her a lot, English Accent, Harry's really hard on herself, M/M, Podfic, Recovery, Soundcloud, wedding worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Harry wasn't expecting John to ask her to stand up with him. She's the addict. She's a trainwreck. She's going to let him down. But he wants her there.





	[Podfic] Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Trainwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146659) by [A_Candle_For_Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Candle_For_Sherlock/pseuds/A_Candle_For_Sherlock). 



> This begins a week of wonderful works by the most talented A_Candle_For_Sherlock.  
> Thank you so much for permission to podfic this and the following stories. I hope you feel I did them justice!
> 
> Music: Thoughtful Conclusion by John Ashton-Thomas

 


End file.
